bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Younger Madaras Twin
Younger Madaras Twin is a Co-Operator in Bloodborne. Description The Younger Madaras Twin is a mysterious Confederate of The League. His story is strange, yet somewhat detailed. He dons the Butcher Set and wields the Hunter's Axe, as well as a Hunter Blunderbuss. Upon his first encounter, he is hostile and drops the Madaras Whistle when defeated. Strategy This Madaras twin is not particularly hard to fight. He is, however, an enemy Hunter that is too strong for players new to the Forbidden Woods. His strategy is to use the element of surprise when players leave the windmill after picking up Valtr's helm, rushing them mercilessly. His other surprise attack is when he makes use of the Madaras Whistle which can one-shot low-level players. Alternately, he will focus on very plain attacks and will often use a fully charged attack with the two-handed Hunter Axe, thus creating openings for parries. Summon Locations Hunters must equip the Impurity rune to be able to summon the Younger Madaras Twin. * Forbidden Woods: Near the final path to the boss arena, in the plaza with the closed gate and a giant tombstone. ** Shadows of Yharnam * Byrgenwerth: To the left of the lamp, on higher ground. ** Rom, the Vacuous Spider * Nightmare Church: Near the dead end where the axe-wielding Nightmare Executioner comes from; may only be summoned for one of the fights. ** Ludwig ** Laurence, the First Vicar Lore The Younger Madaras Twin, along with his brother, are denizens of the Forbidden Woods. The Twins grew up alongside a poisonous snake and developed a silent, inhuman kinship. Eventually, they learned human ways and became hunters. Both the twins became hunters, and brought back and dissected their beast prey, in order to support the villagers in their forbidden research. They fed their snake the beast entrails and it grew uncontrollably. They soon joined The League and bore its oath rune. They discovered Vermin even in their beloved snake and after putting it out of its misery, the younger brother is said to have murdered the older. Notes *After either killing Valtr, Master of the League or completing his quest line and picking up his helm, the Younger Madaras Twin will be spawned outside the house and attack the Hunter. Defeat him to get the Madaras Whistle. **This will make him unavailable for summoning. Even if the player advances into NG+ or higher, he won’t be able to be summoned. *The elevator can be used to make him fall to his death. This is advised, as his whistle can one-shot most low-level players. Trivia * The story of the Madaras Twins appears to resonate somewhat with the biblical account of Cain and Abel, whereupon Cain slew his younger brother. And, since a snake represents the devil and sin in the Bible, it appears to draw an interesting parallel. Gallery Younger Madaras Twin №2.png Confederate Younger Madaras Twin.jpg Madara.jpg BTdzQrm.jpg Younger Madara Twin Facedata Datamined by Zullie The Witch!.png|Younger Madara Twin's Facedata. Datamined by Zullie The Witch!|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyL6r510ib0 Category:Co-Operators Category:League Confederates Category:Hostile Hunters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies